


August.

by youxiaotu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, What Did I Just Write, attempt at actually writing idk, honestly this whole thing might be badly written, i dont even know, i love writing weird stuff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: Waiting is boring even if he's got thousands of things to do in between to keep him occupied and missing someone is just really hard even if there are hundreds- thousands of faces he meets every day. Being with August is just way too different than everyone else. He's feeling impatient, how long would he have to wait?





	August.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i wrote just now but um warning this fic could cause you confusion.  
> also finally _**ai**_ wrote a zhengkun im so happy but honestly idk how what im doing ahhhahh,, pls be nice to me idk what im doing  
>  anyways if i feel like it i will add another chapter for this if i get the inspiration to.  
> im actually embarrassed i wrote this um find me in my rabbit hole after this
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: this fic could cause confusion, also i might have left something hanging and idk because im too sleepy to read through um pls tell me if i did! kldfj**

**0731, Sunday 14:16**

August is a free spirit, doing whatever he pleases despite everyone going against it. He knows that people would freak out once they realize he's gone just like what happened the previous year and the year before that. Maybe he goes back with a few men in suits assigned to follow him this time around but what's so wrong with him taking a break somewhere else? It wasn't like being gone for a while is... bad, right?

"Beijing, China" The ticket reads. He's only gone there for a few times and barely remembered how it was, yet one face was etched clearly in his mind.

Probably the most beautiful of all and he knows he would never forget that face, even if one day he wakes up with no clue of who he was, or where he was or what he did the previous night.

**0801, Monday 8:18**

China's summer heat was different from the one in Los Angeles. Unlike the usual burning summer day that he's used to, it was humid- hot and full of sweat. And just like the past year, he finds himself in the same flower shop that was filled not just with the colour and fragrance of flowers, but filled with smiles warm memories that he wouldn't want to forget.

In a pretty white shirt, Austin still looks as breathtaking as he was when he first saw him.

 _Austin_ because Zhu Zhengting was simply hard to roll out of his tongue without sounding different- he was bad at the language, yet he tries his best to convey his feelings in a language he should be really good at but washed away with letters and words that Los Angeles taught him.

With a smile and a welcoming hug, Austin, that August sometimes wonders if he's all nothing but a beautiful dream is alive and breathing and his touch confirm that he is indeed real, and that Austin has never forgotten him just as he hasn't forgotten Austin.

**0831, Wednesday 11:42**

The days that once felt so slow suddenly feels too quick. They both know that they would have to wait once again. It was the end of the month, and August wants it to rewind once again. All he wants is for this to be a never-ending loop of Austin, but he can never control time.

"You wouldn't forget me, right?" He asks, and Austin, just like every time he asks would shake his head and lean in for a quick kiss. "Never,"

"I can forget everything- anything- anyone else but you, August." And as always he asks him too. "You wouldn't right?"

"Everything- Anything- Anyone else but you." He repeats Austin's words.

**20:28**

August thinks that Austin looks stunning dressed in a black silk shirt, ripped skinny jeans and a matching black silk collar wrapped around his pretty neck. Glistening lips pressed on his wine glass absently as he looks up. Cluelessly, innocently blinking his almond brown orbs, cheeks flushed a light pink due to the alcohol. Light pink stain leaving the glass when he puts it down to whisper his name.

"August," Like soft music playing in his ears, making his brain go haywire as his lips melt against the older's that tastes strongly like wine with a slight hint of cherry flavoured lipgloss. Dainty hands finding their way to unbutton his shirt as their tongues clash. All wet, all sloppy, all too Austin– soft and sweet like cotton candy.

Their lips part for a moment only to smile at each other, August looking at him for a few more seconds to memorize every detail of his face, not wanting to forget about the ethereal beauty in front of him. He sucks, nips, kisses his porcelain skin, making sure to leave marks everywhere, making sure that blooming purples and reds peek out of the others' collar when he goes out tomorrow as of proudly telling everybody that _he's mine, Austin is August's._

Pretty clothes now discarded on the floor, bodies grinding against each other. Austin is impatient, demanding and full of need as always. One wasn't enough, two wasn't too much, Three isn't too extreme. As long as August is with himm he'd always, always want more.

The room that was once quiet suddenly was filled with a rhythm of moans and pants, skin against skin, his name spilling out of Austin's beautiful lips like it was a mantra. Voice echoing repeatedly in the almost empty room in time with his thrusts. Faster, harder, again, more, please, _August, please_. Breaking into a sob, tears looking like tiny stars against his cheeks against the dim light touching his skin. "Please, please, please. I'll be a good boy, I promise." He pleads, voice ever so needy against his ears, again and again, and August listens.

Faster, harder, more, hitting all the right spots, touching all the right places till Austin feels like he's in cloud nine, orgasm hitting him hard and warmth filling him.

August wraps his arms around his lithe frame. Pressing a soft, chaste kiss on Austin's lips, telling him how much he loves him. So, so much, with all his hypothalamus and cardiovascular system and other terms Austin probably doesn't really understand yet he knows exactly what he meant, whispering an I love you too against his lips.

**0701, Thursday, 07:17**

Austin wasn't used to August not being around the next morning, only a note that says " _I love you so, so much. I'll miss you, I'll see you real soon._ "

Waiting for August to come again has become a routine. He comes and Austin's smile grows, he hopes and Austin knew he had to wait again.

The calendar marks September first, eleven more months till August comes back. Eleven more months till Austin will be able to see him again. Eleven more months, he wishes it would come fast.

**0318, Saturday 22:25.**

The cold winter air is now replaced with the fresh spring breeze, Zhu Zhengting who turns twenty-seven today should be partying inside his house but he wasn't. Preferring the quiet over Justin, Chengcheng, Linkai and the oh-so-precious Linong dancing to random loud music (they were dancing to JJ Lin's High fashion when he left and he wonders how the kids even knew the song when they were fetuses when it was released), or witnessing Zhangjing's drunken tears as S.H.E's ballads plays loudly in the background, against the loud music the kids were dancing to because _Queen Hebe_ , Zhangjing says, when everyone knew he recently broke up with Wang Ziyi two days ago. No one speaks about it, though.

There's just something that tells him that he's not supposed to be there but somewhere else and that led him to the park in his pajamas at ten in the evening, barefaced and wearing thick-rimmed glasses that make him less recognizable. He settles on the wooden bench beside the biggest lamp post, sitting down with his head leaning on the bench's backrest and looking up at the sky.

"How I wish August is here to be with me," Thousands of phone calls and text messages and exchanged weren't really enough, nor the bi-weekly video calls and checking if August is doing alright in a city he knew existed but never stepped foot on.

Waiting is boring even if he's got thousands of things to do in between to keep him occupied and missing someone is just really hard even if there are hundreds- thousands of faces he meets every day. Being with August is just way too different than everyone else. He's feeling impatient, how long would he have to wait?

**0731, Thursday 12:00**

Zhengting watches Zeren bite on his burger messily before frowning and letting out a sigh.

"It's almost August," The younger speaks, "He's gonna be here for sure, didn't he promise you?" Zeren was right, Zhengting shouldn't be worried about it as August never broke his promise from the past two years. It was just unusual that he just... stopped showing signs of him. No calls, no messages, not even a ' _hey_ i'll _be gone for_ idk _4 months,_ i'll _be back_ ' from him and it worries him so much. He misses him so much.

The younger could only give him a worried look as he once again tells him the same words over and over again. "August is gone, he disappeared without a trace, no calls, no messages." Again and again, like a broken CD. His friends are probably tired of it by now but they still listen to the same exact words. "I miss him, Zer. What would I do if he doesn't come back?"

"Then he's not worth your time or tears. Stop being an idiot, there are a lot more things to look forward to in life, Not just August." A greasy hand makes its way to Zhengting's cheek, the younger patting him lightly. "You know, like hanging out with us and taking care of your flowers." He gives the older one of his dimpled smiles, ignoring the loud ew and the hard swat on the hand he just received. "Oh yeah, and treating me out more often. Yanchen's been busy lately so I'm bored and you're my only friend." He adds.

Zhengting knows that the younger was lying when he said that he's his only friend when he's got tons of them, but hearing those words from the younger who would randomly yell 'Henghenghahee!' in the middle of a really crowded place, or dance to a meme-y song was weirdly comforting. Zeren truly cares for the older, and Zhengting knows he cares about him too no matter how much he denies.

**0831 Thursday, 22:22**

Maybe Zeren was right.

August never came back. Maybe he forgot about him and has better things to do.

He sighs before closing the shop that once filled memories of him and August.

Zhu Zhengting decides to try and forget about the same person who promised he'd never forget him, like Zhengting promised he'd never forget him too.

**0603 Sunday, 15:16**

Zhengting has long forgotten about August, successfully keeping himself busy almost every day. A thousand of things he used to do in between while waiting now feels less of a chore, impatience that once fills him isn't there anymore. It was as if the feeling was washed out of his system.

Another day with the flowers that were blooming beautifully. Zhengting smiles as he greets and helps customers with everything, just like every day was to him, watching lovers pass by, or blushing teenage boys asking for suggestions on what flower they should give their partner on their first date. Sometimes children wanting to give a little gift for their mothers or people wanting to congratulate someone else.

The shop's little wind chime rings, and he turns around to see somebody familiar, yet he was so different, too different that Zhengting almost wasn't able to recognize him.

" _August?_ " He calls, but the man shakes his head and gives him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, who's this August you're talking about?" He asks, fixing the dark locks that were slightly covering one of his eyes. Zhengting knows it was August. It's his August but why is it that he seems to have forgotten about him?

Zhengting doesn't know what to feel right now- Should he be happy that August is right in front of him again? Is it even him? His voice- His face- His smile- It's all so August. He's sure of it. He wants to tell him how much he misses him, but the man seems to genuinely know nothing.

"I came here because this place feels so... familiar. Even your face- Have we met before?" He speaks in a language all too familiar. He remembers how August used to struggle with his words.

He wanted to answer yes, but something is telling him not to speak. What if he isn't August? It wasn't like he can confirm anything. Not when he knows close to nothing about August's family except for the fact that August gets everything he wants.

"If we ever did, I'm so sorry I've forgotten about you." The man continues. Zhengting is lost and confused, he doesn't know what's happening at all. What should he say? What words should he use? "I'm Cai Xukun. Businessman." _August is a med student._

"Zhu Zhengting. I own this flower shop."

"It fits well for someone as pretty as you."  _August once told him the exact same words that Cai Xukun said just now._

Or does he only feel this way because of Cai Xukun resembles him so, so much of August?

Zhengting doesn't know, but as soon as _Cai Xukun_ leaves, he wishes he'd come back real soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: henghenghahee.
> 
> feel free to leave comments!!! (or tell me how much this sucks so i know if i should write more fics or nah LAKSJDL)


End file.
